Welcome Home
by Bloody Black Knight
Summary: By: The Writer Keeps Writing. Haruka mungkin terlihat seperti seorang yang tidak memliki emosi, tetapi dia menyukai sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sousuke seharusnya tahu. [Drabble, SouHaru. Future Fish. AU]


**Disclaimer of Free!: Kouji Ouji**

**Original Author: _The Writer Keeps Writing_**

**Pairing: SouHaru**

*KaSaHa*

"Aku pulang," ujar seorang polisi yang sangat kelelahan ketika memasuki rumahnya. Bau ikan kembung memenuhi ruangan, dan dia sudah _tahu_ apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pasangannya. Dia menghela nafas, sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Haruka berdiri disana, tetap melanjutkan memasak dan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Tetapi Sousuke tentunya sudah tahu, dan dia menghampiri pemuda yang lebih kecil itu, dengan perlahan melingkarkan tangannya di badannya dan memeluknya sedikit erat. Dia menghela nafas kembali, kali ini melalui hidungnya.

"Ikan kembung? _Lagi?_ Oh, apakah kau tidak bosan dengan itu...?" dia menggumam panjang sambil melihat ikan itu yang sedang disiapkan.

"Tidak," dia membalas dengan pedas. Sousuke hanya dapat memutar bola matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mau mandi," dia berkata singkat. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukannya, tetapi dia melepaskan kaosnya dan melemparkannya pada sofa di ruang tamu saat dia berjalan ke tangga untuk mandi. Dia adalah seorang yang rapi, jadi sangatlah tidak lazim baginya untuk melakukan hal itu. Tetapi pada akhirnya, dia hanya dapat mengira bahwa dia terlalu lelah untuk mempedulikan hal itu.

Tetapi Haruka yang menyadari tindakan tersebut, muncul dengan sebuah ide.

*KaSaHa*

Saat Sousuke kembali menuju ruang makan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, dia melihat makan malamnya, ikan kembung seperti biasanya, telah disajikan dengan rapi. Hanya ada piringnya saja, jadi dia menebak Haruka telah selesai makan.

_'Yak ampun, apakah dia tidak bisa menungguku...?' _dia mencintai cowok itu, tetapi kadang cowok itu bisa membuatnya jengkel dengan tindakan-tindakannya tersebut. Menghela nafas untuk ketiga kalinya pada malam itu, dia membiarkan handuk tergantung di pundaknya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan, dan setelah selesai mengucapkan doa seperti biasanya, dia mulai makan.

Jika benar ingin jujur, Sousuke selalu membenci ikan kembung, tetapi setelah memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hidupnya bersama dengan sang _chef_, ya, dia terpaksa harus menyukainya. Tetapi dia juga harus mengiyakan bahwa Haruka tahu bagaimana cara menyajikan yang terbaik, dan lagipula, tidak peduli seberapa sering dia memprotes, Haruka tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk memasak makanan favoritnya, jadi dia hanya harus menahan diri dan memakannya, karena dia juga tidak ingin kelaparan. Pada akhirnya dia menyukainya, setidaknya sedikit menyukainya.

Berbicara soal sang _chef_, dimana dia sekarang...? Dia tidak melihatnya semenjak dia mandi.

Menyadari hal ini, Sousuke segera menyelesaikan makanannya, dan segera berdiri, piring berada di tangan. "Nanase...?" dia memanggil sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Meskipun dia sedikit khawatir, dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya sampai dia selesai mencuci piring, dan yang sekarang sedang dia lakukan.

Setelah dia selesai dengan piring kotornya, dia mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk yang ada di pundaknya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur, melihat sekeliling.

"Oi, Nanase!" dia memanggil lagi. Dia baru saja akan mengatakan namanya ketiga kalinya, lebih keras, sampai dia mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

"Kau memanggil, polisi?" Mendengar suara kekasihnya, dia menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk menemukan orang yang dimaksud sedang berdiri disana, _tidak memakai_ baju apapun kecuali kaos yang dia lempar begitu saja ke sofa sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

"...K-kau..." Sousuke membatu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukan sesuatu seperti ini, dan tentu saja bukan yang terakhir kalinya, sambil matanya menatap dengan penuh nafsu, mata yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengamati cowok tinggi tersebut yang masih berdiri disana, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Jika kau bertanya-tanya mengapa dia sangat membatu, itu semua karena Haruka tidak hanya hampir telanjang, tetapi dia juga menggunakan sebuah pose yang sangat menggiurkan dari yang dapat dia pikirkan. Oh, yak ampun, memangnya dia sekarang apa, seorang model kalender?

"Kau... hanya tidak pernah tahu kapan harus berhenti... benarkan?" Sebuah seringaian kecil terpasang di wajah cowok yang lebih tinggi tersebut. Seringaian kecil itu adalah seringaian seksi yang dicintai pemuda yang lebih pendek tersebut.

"Apa sekarang aku ditangkap...?" sambil mengatakan hal tersebut, dia berjalan menuju Sousuke. Setelah sampai didepan sang cowok, dia menaruh satu tangannya di pipi Sousuke sambil tangan satunya menyelinap ke leher belakangnya, menariknya untuk mendekat. "Apa kau akan menghukumku...?"

Sebuah kekehan kecil dari cowok satunya berakhir dengan, "Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya."

Malam yang sangat indah.

The End

_T/N (Translator's Note): Hai, saya pendatang baru disini dan membawa sebuah fic terjemahan. Namaku Saichi. Salam kenal! Saya sangat menyukai pair SouHaru, tapi sedih ketika melihat sedikit sekali pair itu. Baik fanart, doujin dan fanfict. Huhuhu. Jadi saya memutuskan melakukan ini untuk mewarnai fandom Free! Indonesia. Sekian and don't forget to visit the original author **The Writer Keeps Writing **_see ya!

_See ya in another fic! I'll translate one more fanfict in the near time!_


End file.
